The present invention is directed to a license plate hanger particularly adapted for suspending a license plate from the rear frame of an associated vehicle, such as a trailer.
Conventional license plate hangers are typically of the type disclosed in the patents to Ellithorpe (U.S. Pat. No. 1,431,639) and Goley (U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,089). The former discloses a license plate hanger of a triangular configuration having an upper apex portion provided with an aperture through which can pass the socket of a vehicle taillight, while opposite lower arms of the license plate hanger are apertured to receive fasteners. The patent is silent as to the material from which the license plate hanger is constructed, but it is most likely resilient (permanently deformed) metallic metal which when bent will remained bent or if sufficiently rigid will simply break. If bent and re-bent a number of times, obviously, the license plate hanger will also break. If associated with a trailer, the license plate hanger of Ellithorpe is subject to abuse and damage because such trailers are typically backed with little regard to damage, be it damage self-afflicted upon the trailer and its components or damage caused the environment, such as backing into bushes, fences, trees, parking abutments, etc. License plates hangers for trailers are also mounted quite low on the frame, generally hanging from an associated back-up light, and are susceptible to damage not only while be backed-up, but also during travel over bumpy roads. Thus, license plate hangers of the type disclosed in these patents are susceptible to both being damaged and causing damage, both personal and property.
Others have recognized the undesired nature of license plate hangers which are constructed from rigid or typically resilient (permanently deformed) metallic material, and the problems and others just mentioned have been solved in a variety of ways. For example, a hinged license plate hanger is disclosed in the patent to Post (U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,196) while a multi-strap license plate hanger is disclosed in the patent to Clement (U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,728). However, neither of these patents nor those earlier mentioned are susceptible to abuse or misuse absent being damaged or causing personal or property damage through misuse and/or abuse.